Family means sticking together
by UltimateEvolutionOfLegends
Summary: Can a female Mikey surive her 3 older overprotective brothers as crazy situations unfold around them and friends, with dangers lurking around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's UltimateEvolutionOfLegends and I apologize, that I haven't written in a year. I've written countless amounts of Au's and stories, but always gave up after the first few pages.

I'm also sorry for any future typos, grammar mistakes and punctuation.

Here's the characters description.

Michelangela: Natural red hair, baby blue eyes, freckles, curvy, 5,0ft, 14 years old

Donatello : Short Brown hair, dark brown eyes, black rimmed glasses, lanky but muscular, 6,1ft, 16 years old

Raphael: Messy Black dyed hair with a red streak, muscular, green eyes, 5'10, 16 years old

Leonardo: Medium black hair, dark blue eyes, athletic, 5,11, 16 years old.

/Inner thoughts look like this/

* * *

"Hajime!"

The redheaded girl took off from her starting position and got into a defense position. Her eldest brother attacked and aimed a kick at her stomach. She dodged his foot and blocked the incoming face punch.

She clapped.

"Not bad Leo…not bad." Mikey teased.

Leo rolled his eyes at the comment. She flipped over his head and whipped out her nunchucks. Leo unsheathed his swords and blocked the incoming attack with his swords. The two went back and forth until, Leo sent a roundhouse kick downward at Mikey. Using her small height as an advantage she ducked backward, to throw him off balance. When he stumbled, she aimed a punch at his stomach. Her punch was about to make contact when..

SNAP!

Mikey reeled back as she felt something stab her in the chest.

"OW!"

Leo not noticing what had happened, regained his balance and swipe kicked her to the ground.

"Yame! Leonardo go against Raphael."

As she sat down next to Donatello, Mikey could feel the tears prickling in her eyes, as the shark object poked her in the chest again.

"Master Splinter, may I be excused for a second." Her voice slightly cracked as she asked the question.

"Can you wait till sparring is over?" Master Splinter asked gaining Don's attention.

Mikey winced as she was poked again.

"I don't think I can."

Master Splinter sighed and nodded.

Mikey bowed and left the dojo. She tripped up the stairs to the bathroom, closed the door and stripped off her shirt.

In the process she stabbed herself again with the protruding object.

"OW!"

She unclipped her bra and looked at the bottom. She ran her finger over the bottom of the cup and sighed when she saw the underwire of her bra had snapped through the fabric.

"That was my last one." She panicked.

She ran into her room and dug in her drawers and closet and found a old sports bra.

She slipped her shirt back on and went back downstairs and called April.

"Hello?"

"Hey April, it's Mikey I need your help with something."

"Hey Mikey, what do you need?"

"I was sparring and my-." Mikey started but stopped when her brothers entered the dining room.

"And your what…Mikey what where you going to say?" April questioned.

"Can you hang out today?" Mikey asked quickly changing the subject.

"….Yeah."

"I'll explain at the mall." She blurted out quickly.

"…..Okay, see you in 20."

Mikey ended the message and sighed.

/Why am I so embarrassed?/

She changed into some fresher clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. She sat down at the table next to Raph, and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Hey, Dad?"

Master Splinter looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes my daughter."

"Is it ok if I go to the mall with April."

Just by hearing the name, Don looked up from his book.

Master Splinter pondered at the thought.

"Ok."

"Thanks Dad.

"Hey Mikey, can we tag-"

"NO!" Mikey burst out, making everyones attention turn to her.

Mikey could feel her face start to turn warm.

"It's a secret." She quietly added as she downed her cereal.

Mikey got up to put her bowl away, when she heard a knock at the door.

"That should be April."

She opened the door and invited the older girl in.

"Hey Mikey, hey guys." April greeted all of them.

"Hey April, i'll be ready in a sec."

"Take your time we're not in a hurry."

Mikey slipped on her shoes and buttoned up her coat.

She was about to exit the house when she almost forgot something.

"Hey dad can I borrow some money, I promise i'll pay you back." She asked hesitantly.

By now she had got all her siblings attention.

Splinter looked up from his newspaper again and raised an eyebrow."

"What for?"

Mikey hesitated again and walked over to Splinter and whispered.

Master Splinters face quickly turned from confusion to understanding.

The three could feel their mouths drop when Splinter dug into his pocket, for his wallet.

He handed her the money and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"I promise i'll give back the change." She quickly put on her hat.

"Bye guys." She waved to them and exited out the door with April.

"Sensei, what was that all about-." Leo began but saw Sensei was no longer at the table.

The guys all gave each other a curious looks.

"What do you think, that was all about." Suggested Leo.

"Who knows, Master splinter doesn't give us money unless, it's for a good reason." Muttered a wide eyed Raph.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Okay so all this fuss was about needing new bras."

"Yeah." Mikey said shuffling her feet under the table of the coffee shop they were in.

"You don't have to be so shy about it." The older girl quipped.

"It's natural."

"I know." Mikey said looking down at her hot chocolate.

"Wow Mikey, this a whole new side of you I haven't seen yet." April teased

"But lets go, we have lots of stores to hit."

The two girls left the coffee shop and started to walk around the mall.

"Lets start at Sovilee." April pointed, pulling the other girl into the store with her.

* * *

"Why didn't Mikey want us to come with her. She's usually fine with us tagging along." Don questioned as his curiosity was starting to build.

"Maybe she didn't want you, trying to flirt with April every seco-." Raph started sarcatically but was quickly interupted by Leo.

"OR, MAYBE-." He shot a glare at Raph.

"She's just needs space." Leo suggested as they watched a new episode of Space Heroes.

"But this is Mikey were talking about, she's the definition of social."

"True."

"The weird thing is yesterday, she asked if we could go to the mall or do something together. What could have changed her mind in the last 24 hours." Don asked clearly perplexed.

They all sat there in silence, thinking of possibilities.

"Maybe she's hiding something." Suggested Raph.

"Speaking of that she did seem a little strange, when she left the dojo."

"What do you mean strange." Raph said sitting up to look at Donnie.

"She kept wincing and holding her chest, maybe she's hurt." Donnie suggested, his tone starting to get worried.

"Fearless what did you do." Raph said turning to a wide eye Leo.

Leo whipped up his hands defensively

"I didn't do anything."

"That's it, I got to figure this out, or it's going to bug me all day."

Don ran over to the door, and slipped on his shoes.

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"To the mall." Don answered putting on his coat.

"You're going to go SPY ON HER!" Leo hissed.

"No…..i'm going to calmly go investigate the situation from afar."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Hey brainiac, wait for me."

Raph rolled of the couch, and slipped on his shoes and coat.

"See you Leo."

"As leader, I order y-"

SLAM!

Leo face palmed and sighed

"Wait for me."

* * *

Mikey could feel herself grow even more nervous as they into walked through the lingerie department. April couldn't hold back a giggle when she saw the younger girls face.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." She coaxed.

They continued walking until they saw a short, middle age woman, in her late 50s behind the customer service desk.

The woman watched as the two approached.

"What can I do for the both of you." She smiled.

"Hi, my friend here needs to be fitted for her bra size."

The woman dipped down under the desk and pulled out a tape measure.

"Okay, follow me."

The woman led the two back to the fitting rooms.

"Mikey do you want me to come in with you or stay out here." April asked as the woman unlocked one of the fitting rooms.

"You can come in" Mikey said quietly as her cheeks turned a light red.

April smiled.

"Sure."

They all filed into the fitting room.

"Can you remove your shirt and lift up your arms.

April turned around as the lady measured Mikey.

"Okay your size is a 36ddd-."

"WHAT?!"April sputtered

"How-?!"

She whipped around and saw the sales woman and a crimson red Mikey staring at her wide eyed.

April could feel her cheeks also get warm.

"I'll be outside the dressing room."

* * *

"Here's your bag."

"Thank you."

They paid the lady and left the store.

As they walked Aprils's gaze slowly drifted down to her own chest, then Mikey's.

/I'm so flat./

"Do you want to go to Tiki's next?"

Mikey looked to see where the older girl was pointing.

"Sure."

The two girls talked as they walked toward the store.

"Hey after this can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure, then maybe after we eat, maybe we can-." April exclaimed.

Mikey zoned out as she felt a shiver go up her spine. She took a glance around, but saw nothing.

"-i've been wanting to see that."

"Wait what?" Mikey asked, ignoring the feeling and zoning back into the conversation.

"Helen, that new horror you suggested we should go see."

"Oh yeah!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

"We could probably go see the 6:30 showing before leaving."

"Ok, I would just have to call Master Splinter to tell him where we are." Mikey bubbled.

As they entered another shop, Mikey could feel her neck hair start to stand up. She looked over her shoulder again, but nothing was there.

She swivled around and scanned the area but again saw, nothing was there.

She frowned and continued into the store.

"Raph she almost saw you!" Leo whispered yelled.

"Chill fearless, the kid didn't see me."

"She's starting to suspect something though." Don said coming out behind a plant.

"She keeps checking the surrounding."

"Maybe this was a bad idea?" Leo suggested

"We have to be more cautious."

"Can we go back home." Leo sighed stirring the straw to his pop with his finger.

"We've been watching/following them around for hours, I don't think anything wrong."

"But-" Don started.

"I hate to say but, fearless does have a point."Raph said nodding his head in agreement

"If Mikey was hiding something, we would have known by now.

"Okay…"

They got up to leave, when they noticed Mikey and April walking towards the exit of the mall.

"Where are they going."

The guys dipped into an open alley and climed up onto the roof. They followed on the rooftop as the two girls walked on the sidewalk.

They stopped when they saw the two get in line for tickets at the movie theatre.

"I thought they, were staying at the mall." Leo hissed as they climbed down the roof into another ally.

"That's what I thought."

They hid behind the corner as Mikey and April bought there tickets.

"2 tickets to Helen, Please."

April and Mikey payed for the tickets and went inside.

The guys walked over to the same ticket booth and got tickets for the same movie.

As they cautiously walked in, they saw Mikey and April chatting and walking towards the movie doors.

April must have said something because Mikey got excited and hugged her arm.

Don could feel the envy pooling in his stomach as Mikey grabbed her hand and dragged her to the concessions.

"Come on guys, we should probably get in theatre before they do.

With that, they blended into the crowd and headed toward the theater.

"Christa, be careful."

The female protagonist nodded and turned on the flashlight as she went outside.

"GEORGE…GEORGE WHERE ARE YOU!" She shined the flashlight in different directions. She kept walking deeper into the forest.

*CRACK*

The protagonist whipped around and saw nothing.

"George is that you…"

"That's not George." Mikey whispered to herself as she stared wide eyed at the screen.

Crista stopped and listened. When she heard nothing, she turned to make her way to the house when..

*SNAP!*

Mikey jumped at the sound and hid her face in April's arm and still looked up at the screen.

"Hello…." Crista shouted, slowly turing around.

*CRASH*

The whole theater jumped and Mikey buried herself deeper into the older girls arm.

The creature had jumped out of a bush and attacked.

The woman screamed and tried to run, but was caught by the leg and dragged deeper into the forest.

April could feel her arm start to tingle, as the younger girls iron grip kept getting tighter.

She winced, when she felt Mikey's nails start to dig into her arm.

She shook her arm out, of the younger girls grip and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I thought you wanted to see this." April whispered in the other girls ear, not wanting to be too loud.

"I did…I didn't know it was going to be so-"

"Creepy." April finished.

"We can always leav-" April started but was quickly interrupted by Mikey.

"No I want to watch it toward the end."

April shrugged, gave her a comforting squeez and turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Donatello felt his eye twitch as he watched the two of them.

He could feel jealousy, when Mikey jumped and dug her face into April's arm.

"Remember there just friends." He thought

"And be reasonable, Mikey doesn't even like April."

When April shook her arm out of Mikey's grip Don felt relieve, but that relieve quickly turned into horror when April responded and wrapped her arm around Mikey and pulled her close.

Don's eyes widened when April whispered in the others ear.

Don fell back in his seat.

/"Maybe they are dating. No, April and Mikey are straight. Do girls normal do this?"/

* * *

After the movie the guys exited out the opposite way Mikey and April went out of and made there way home. When they got home Don immediately started to pace around in the living room.

"Don, don't worry about it-."

"What do you mean don't worry about it, those were clear signs of romantic intimacy." The normally calm brother snapped.

"No, it's called to girls being bffs." Raph muttered rolling his eyes.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." Leo reassured.

"Fine," Don said calming down.

"Geez Don, you're acting like a jealous girl." Raph rolled his eyes.

"What, I already have Cassy to worry about, I don't want to add Mikey to the lis-"

"HEY GUYS I'M HOME!"

"Speak of the devil." Raph grumbled.

* * *

So here's the first chapter! I don't know where this stories going but I figure it out. Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i've been meaning to post this, i've been really caught up with school and homework for the past few months. But I hope you enjoy.**

Donnie fixed his tie as the classical music continued to play around the ballroom. He was excited but extremely nervous. He had planned to ask April to dance and April hadn't shown up yet. He was just about to go to the punch bowl when he saw the gigantic oak doors open. He quickly looked up the huge flight of stairs, heart beating anxiously. When he saw who was at the top, his mouth dropped in surprise.

April strolled in wearing a black lace sleeveless gown and golden heels. Her hair was up in a formal bun and gold jewelry adorned her body. Donnie watched as she gave her dark emerald coat to the coat check and gracefully descended the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Casey moving through the crowd to greet her. Not wanting Casey to get there first, he rush to the bottom of the stairs and waited for April. When she was on her last few stairs, Donnie bowed onto his knee in his tux and raised up his hand up in a gentleman gesture and waited for her to take it. April took his hand for balance and reach the end of the stairs.

Her heels clicked as she reached the floor and went down for a curtsy. Donnie felt himself staring at her in awe, as the blue-eyed girl looked up at him. Her makeup making her best features pop and the black dress making her skin seem to glow. He heard a small huff of annoyance from Casey. He got off his knee and smirked at Casey, as he whipped around and disappeared into the back of the crowd.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," April smiled.

Donnie grabbed her by the hand and guided her into the crowd and onto the dance floor with the others. He could hear the conductor tap his baton, signaling the orchestra to put up their instruments. Three long waves of the baton and the orchestra started to play. Recognizing the waltz as Blue Danube, Donnie slowly put his hand in the middle of April's back and raised up their hands and started to dance.

It seemed like time slowed as they flied around the room. Donnie twirled her as the music crescendoed. He could feel himself grinning as April also smiled back at him. He lifted her by the waist as she jumped then lowered her back down. They continued to sway back and forth to the music. Donnie whizzed by Leo and Raph and saw them give him a thumbs up. Ages seemed to go by and as the music slowly came to an end Donnie twirled her one more time and dipped her back. He could feel her chest meet his and they caught their breath.

Donnie lead her to a table and pulled out her chair. April thanked him and sat down. He also sat down and proceeded to talk to April. As time went by Donnie noticed how April kept glancing at the clock tower through the huge glass window and then looking back at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" He half-joked but was half serious.

April started to say something but stopped.

"No…" April sighed, starting to sound sad.

Not wanting to press on, Donnie changed the topic.

"Do you want to dance again," Donnie asked, hopeful she would say yes.

She nodded and they walked to the dance floor.

They danced for a couple more songs until in the middle of one of the songs the doors opened.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up the stairs.

The late night party guest wore silver heels and as you went up, you could see the fair skin displayed through the leg slit of the dark sparkly red dress. Over the dress was a medium length black coat. The woman shrugged it off revealing the dresses straps and the rest of her silver jewelry. She gave her coat to the coat check and waited at the top of the stairs.

She had a low bun and her bangs framed her face. He glanced over at April and saw her face start to brighten up. The redhead let go of Donnie's hand and started to walk towards the stairs. The party guests parted a pathway for her as she walked through. Doing the same as Donnie had done for her, she raised her hand up. The women nodded, acknowledging the hand and slowly kept proceeding down the stairs. She accepted the hand as she reached the bottom and stepped onto the floor. The women was only a head shorter than April in her heels.

"MIKEY!?" Don screamed in his mind as his mouth bobbed up and down in shock.

The guest whispered and stared. The conductor snapped to get the band's attention.

As April lead her to the dance floor, more fair skin was displayed as the dress was revealed to be backless. As they took their spots, April whispered something in Mikey's ear. Mikey smiled and nodded.

April went in the front and Mikey went behind her as the music started (La Cumparsita).

Mikey got closer and pressed herself against April's back. Her hand trailed slowly in between the others arm and waist to slowly trace her chest. April slowly placed her hand over Mikey's but the other girl's hand retracted back.

Donnie watched as Mikey traced April's back and quickly stepped out to the side of her. They made eye contact and Mikey stepped in front of April. April not missing a beat grabbed her by the waist and spun her and quickly stopped.

They could hear the crowd hold their breath in awe, as all eyes were on them. They smiled knowing they got the crowd's attention and continued.

April soon leaned her back with one hand on the middle of her waist the other on her lower torso. They both stepped and April turned Mikey again and stepped closer until their noses were touching. One of Mikey's hands slowly went up to the older girl's neck while, the other teasingly trailed down April arm that was holding her upper back. April closed the gap between them until their foreheads and noses were touching.

Donnie could feel the atmosphere in the room change as everyone seemed to be fixated on the passionate dance happening before them. If you looked through the crowd you could see women and men alike starting to fan themselves or drooling over the pair. April hand swept up her waist, under her arm, her wrist and finally to her hand. Mikey slowly closed her fingers around it. April's other arm pulled Mikey closer and slowly slipped a little farther down to the middle of her back. April quickly raised her leg and took the lead as they started to move to the pace of the music.

Donnie watched as their steps accelerated, then quickly slowed down depending on the rhythm of the music. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Raph's mouth had dropped and Leo's eyes had widened.

April swept her leg around and spun in a slow circle as Mikey dynamically followed her in the movement. Mikey lifted her leg as April quickly turned her. April trailed behind Mikey and seemed to merge into her back. She grabbed Mikey's hips and pulled herself closer while Mikey lifted her arms and put them around April's neck.

By now the crowd was panting.

Mikey pushed back until they were both were pressed against each other and slowly went down in a slow passionate grind (rolling their hips in the process). When they got up Mikey turned around again and put her hand on April's shoulder and placed her hand inside April's.

Everyone watched as their legs weaved in and out of each other as the pair danced.

April trailed her hand down the others bareback sensually and leaned her back. Then in return Mikey tilted April's head back with her hand and trailed her finger down from the top of her chin to the top of her breast.

As the music got faster, signaling it was almost over, Mikey went behind April and hugged her. Curling into April's back, she slowly lifted her leg up to April's waist but, got pushed back.

The audience held their breath clearly hot and bothered as they watched as April quickly turned around and twisted her, reversing their positions.

She grabbed Mikey by the waist and thrust her body into her back. The band played their final staccato notes as April spun Mikey one more time till she dipped her backward right as the song ended. The audience was first silent from the steamy dance, but soon there was a chaotic applause. The girls both bowed and smiled, not noticing how half the crowd left to go to the bathroom and how the other half was still stunned. The guest soon turned and went back to talking. Donnie saw Mikey take April's hand and soon they both disappeared into the swarm of party guest. Donnie was shocked, but soon snapped out of it when he felt his feet start to propel him forward. He ran after them and started to look for them.

30 minutes later..

Donnie noticed that the patio door leading to the garden was partly opened. He slowly opened it and crunched quietly across the gravel pathway. He looked up at the sky and noticed how the stars seemed to be shining in the dark. He looked around the entrance of the garden and noticed the soft yellow fireflies hovering around. His pace slowed and quieted when he heard voices. He silently crouched down and glided across the gravel and hid behind a bush.

The two girls sat on a bench and talked quietly. Not knowing what they were saying, he leaned closer and strained his ears to listen. After having no avail, he just sat back and watched.

Mikey said something that made the other girl laugh. April smiled and whispered something into Mikey's ear causing the girl to go red from embarrassment and start to play with her hair. April laughed quietly. Mikey looked out from beneath her lashes and caught the other girl by surprise, causing a light pink blush to appear on April's cheeks. Mikey muttered something and it caused the other girl to raise her eyebrows. April quickly turned her expression into a smile. She took Mikey's hand in her hand and threaded her fingers through it.

As they got closer April whispered something and placed her other hand on her cheek. Mikey's eyes seemed to lighten up before she closed them slowly. Their faces got closer together as they leaned in and their lips almost touched..…

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Donnie shot up out of bed and panted heavily. He looked around to find himself in his room. He looked at the clock.

3:34

He muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Why do I keep worrying about this...it was just a stupid girls night."

He groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

"Nothing going to happen...they're just friends." He coaxed himself.

He rolled over on his side.

"There's a 0.5555% chance out of a billion….but that means there is still a chance." He muttered.

"But what if…...I need to stop." He said shaking his head and trying to get rid of the paranoid thoughts floating around in his mind.

He yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Besides it was just a dream….nothing will happen." With that said he quickly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
